


who lives, who dies, who tells your story

by orphan_account



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Ghost!Phil, Headcanon, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, References to Depression, Text Conversation, Yikes, headcanons, this is sad, yoiks, yoinks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 03:17:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8311963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: a conversation we had.





	

**arwen:**

good lord can you imagine if Phil did die

what would dan do???

 

**Hannah:**

oh no

 

**arwen:**

okay the thought of this is making my heart ache?

what would Phil do if dan died

oh my god what would i do if either of them died

 

**Hannah:**

the worst thing is not knowing if someone u know is alive

imagine the memorial videos

 

**arwen:**

I can't stop

 

**Hannah:**

i need a fic about this stat

there probably is one tbh

dan would be so depressed if phil died

im gonna cry

 

**arwen:**

oh my god imagine reading the amazing book is not on fire or watching one of their videos when they're dead

 

 

**Hannah:**

PHAN VIDEOS WOULD HAVE A TOTALLY DIFFERENT MEANING

heart eyes howell

 

**arwen:**

you're making me cry

to tell the truth I think there would be a definite chance dan would kill himself

 

**Hannah:**

oh yeah

 

**arwen:**

oh my god a world without either of them

 

**Hannah:**

i mean i don’t know what his mental health is like but

 

**arwen:**

he used to be really really depressed for a short period of time

 

**Hannah:**

i know but like idk how it is now i meant

 

**arwen:**

what if dan died before he even turned 30

 

**Hannah:**

phil would shut down

like so would dan but

oh my god imagine one without the other

 

**arwen:**

would they make a video? would they end their career? imagine having to watch Phil make a video about dan's death saying no more YouTube or something

I think the entirety of the phandom would break down

 

**Hannah:**

yeah

holy shit

 

**arwen:**

oh my god like you said the memorial videos

what would happen to all the happy cheerful videos about phan?

what u watched their videos and fell in love with them like the phandom then found out they were dead

 

**Hannah:**

oh my god

imagine the headlines

 

**arwen:**

oh my god

I'm just producing little dying sniffling sounds trying not to bawl what the hell is wrong with me

 

**Hannah:**

honestly i could see phil without dan (i mean its heartbreaking and he would Not Be Okay but yknow) but dan without phil?? i cant

 

**arwen:**

doesn't exist

it doesn't

 

**Hannah:**

and phil is like “why am i always the dead one??”

like

u know why

 

**arwen:**

oh my god oh my god oh my god

 

**Hannah:**

GHOS T PHIL WATCHING DAN BREAKING DOWN

 

**arwen:**

I JUST LET OUT THE MOST HESRTBREAKING SOB YOUVE EVER HESRD

at this point I'm 95% sure dan couldn't make it without Phil

 

**Hannah:**

ghost phil sitting there watching dan get worse and worse and having no way to communicate

 

**arwen:**

holy shit

I don't want to imagine the pain either of them would go through oh my god  


**Hannah:**

i just deleted a whole sentence that was making me cry

this is so heartbreaking

 

**arwen:**

send it

 

**Hannah:**

ghost!phil having to watch his best friend and love of his life break down and then at the end, being together again

 

**arwen:**

SHIT

I can barely breath, hannah

 

**Hannah:**

YouTube Star “Amazing Phil” Hit By Car, DOA

i almost started writing the other headlines jhbasdfkjab

but i can’t

 

**arwen:**

imagine dan walking into Phil's room after his death and just breaking down

 

**Hannah:**

dan leaving his room exactly the same

_all the houseplants slowly dying_

 

**arwen:**

no

nonononono

 

**Hannah:**

he leaves phil channel alone but all the videos they did together on dans channel slowly get deleted

april fools day goes by, no crafting vid uploaded

around the anniversary of his death is when dan breaks down

 

**arwen:**

I can't even say anything  


**Hannah:**

dan releases the valentines day video on the next valentines day…

he opens up about their relationship and then he’s gone the next day

 

**arwen:**

NO FUCK YOU SHUT UP

  

**Hannah:**

im having a hard time breathing

 

**arwen:**

no baking videos no more tour

all of dans tweets to him and Instagram posts deleted

like you said dan would upload a video explaining their relationship and then

 

**Hannah:**

no

 

**Arwen:**

what would happen if he got hit by a car and was in the hospital and dan tweeted Phil was in an accident but he'll be okay but then

he isn't okay

and dan has to announce it

 

**Hannah:**

but think of all the people who were saved by Dan and Phil?

there would probably be mass suicides

ugh this is making me emo

especially cuz of dan with his whole never having a best friend before phil thing

fuck

**Author's Note:**

> im sorry?


End file.
